Magic Note
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Stacy Warren. A girl who loves getting her way and spending money. She had everything handed to her, and than some. But, what happens when it's taken away and replaced with violence? All hell breaks loose, that's what! Humanized, violence, strong language, mentioning of human body parts, girly girls, and crying... accepting OCs if anyone's interested
1. Prologue

**WARNING!: This story contains very obscene language, which might not be very good for children to read... which is also why it's under the M section. Read at your own risk~!**

**Magic Note**

**~Prologue~**

Stacy sighed, pushing open the large double doors and walking inside the building. She hated her mother for moving into Happy Tree Town. Hell, she hated her mother for everything! The woman always tortured Stacy by either taking her phone away, taking her music away, or simply giving her a ten o'clock curfew. Other than that, the girl could do whatever she wanted, just as long as she didn't get pregnant! But, no. Stacy wanted to have things her way. And right now, she wasn't getting it, for she now attending Tree Town High, being forced the find new friends to hang out with, and even a new boyfriend. She hated being single and alone. But most of all, she just wanted someone to spend money on her, since her mother took away her credit card.

"Baby, please!" Stacy ceased her walking, looking down the hallway. There, leaning against the lockers and talking on his cellphone, was a boy who looked stressed. He had fair white skin, black hair that stuck out from under a dark blue beanie, a blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, black converse, and black fingerless gloves. Stacy just smiled, even though a normal person would feel bad for this kid, since he seemed close to the point of breaking down.

"No, please, don't! I promise, we can work it out. Sweetheart, _please!_" he whimpered, his free hand curling into a tight fist. "No, dammit! You know I would never do that! … We're not like that! We're just friends! … Baby, I-... Fuck!"

The boy slammed his head against the locker, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Stacy smiled at the sight, before quickly making it disappear.

"Excuse me?" she called out, walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" he replied, his ocean blue eyes locking with her hazel ones. "My girlfriend just dumped me! Do you call that okay?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she spoke, acting hurt for him. "I don't know why she would! You're so handsome, and you seem like a nice guy!"

"Ha! I wish she'd look at me that way!" he growled, shaking his head. "She kept saying I was cheating on her with my best friend! Dammit, I don't even look at her like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but she's very stupid for letting someone like you slip away," The boy seemed surprised by Stacy's words, but gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks," He held out his hand, his smiling growing as he tried to act happy. "I'm Spitz Sparks! Nice to meet you!"

"Stacy Warren! It's nice to meet you, too, Spitz!" The two shook hands, Stacy's smile matching Spitz's.

"Oi! Spitz! Come on, bro! We gots ta go!" They turned around, looking at girl who seemed to resemble a male. The only way you could tell she was a girl, was by her breasts. She had pale white skin, violet eyes, and black hair that had bangs covering part of her face and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wore a red zip-up shirt that had a black tank top underneath, light blue jeans with a black belt that had a bandana and skull design on it, red converse, a silver dog tag, and a ribbon tired around her neck that had the Russian flag on it.

"Er... alright! I'll be there in a sec!" he called back. The girl rolled her eyes before turning her heels and walking off.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked, tilting her head as she looked up at Spitz.

"Oh, her? That was just my friend, Jennifer. But, she only lets her close friends call her Grim, since there's another Jennifer that's our friend, who we call Frau," he explained, giving her a smile. Stacy nodded. _'Ew. I can't believe he hangs out with _them!_'_ she thought in pure disgust, though she hid it well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Stacy! I'll see you around!" With that, Spitz turned around and ran off, not even giving her another glance. She huffed, a bit disappointed he had left her.

"Hey! Who're you?" Stacy looked behind her, seeing two pretty girls. The one on the left had tan skin, beautiful pink eyes, and pink hair that was curled so lovely. She wore a pink shirt that cut off at her stomach, a short white skirt, pink heels, a cute red bow, and a matching purse. The one on the right had fair white skin, bright blue eyes, and blue hair that was held back by a flower headband. She wore a white dress that was decorated with cherry blossoms on the side, white and pink heels, silver bracelets and hoop earrings, and a tree necklace.

"Oh, hi! I'm Stacy Warren!" Stacy spoke, smiling at them. "And I just _love_ your outfits! They're so cute~!"

"Thanks! I like yours too!" the one with blue hair replied. Stacy looked down at what she was wearing. A lavender shirt that lacked sleeves and had a yellow bow on it, along with white lace at the bottom, a light gray skirt that also had black lace at the bottom, and violet heels. She smiled.

"Thanks!" The three giggled.

"I'm Giggles Shima risu. And this is Petunia Kokarca," Giggles, the one with pink hair, said as they each exchanged handshakes.

"It's so nice to meet you all!"

"Hey, Stacy? What's your first class?"

"Um... D-4, science. What do you guys have?"

"Eeee! We have the same first period together~!" The three squealed, jumping up and down.

The bell soon rang, and the three were walking towards class, their arms locked together. As they entered the classroom, they were greeted with a rock sounding Japanese song, and a girl singing along. Stacy looked closer, seeing it was Jennifer, who was singing the song in perfect harmony, her voice even mimicking the singer, who was definitely male. She cringed.

"Oh, I didn't know _she_ had this class," Stacy sighed. Giggles nodded with the same amount of disgust, as did Petunia.

"Yeah, it's a real shame," Giggles said, looking at the girl. "She doesn't even know how to dress properly! Look at her clothes!"

At this point, the girl stopped singing, looking back at them with a 'bitch, are your serious' look.

"Tch! Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me, girl!" she spoke, flipping her hand out. "We all know you be jealous of my fabulousness!"

"Oh, yeah right! Who would be jealous of you? You look like a guy!" Petunia shot back, glaring at her, though the violet eyed female just smirked.

"Bitch please! At least I don't look like a cheap hooker!" she laughed, looking at their outfits. "At least find something that doesn't show your boobs and snatch!"

"Grim, calm down!" a girl spoke, laughing at her friend. She had pale white skin, pretty hazel eyes, and black hair that had bangs covering part of her face. She wore a black shirt that had System of the Down on it, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a skull necklace.

"Hush, Frau! Allow me to have fun!" Jennifer replied, holding a hand out in front of the girl, who just smacked it away.

"Hey, Jennifer! Why don't you stop being a bitch and go find something actually cute to wear, instead of hand-me-downs?" Stacy growled, glaring at the girl, who just smiled at her.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" she spoke, clapping her hands together. "A new slut to join school? Oh, well isn't that wonderful! Look, Frau! We have a new tramp that'll probably go around and sleep with every guy in sight~!"

"Unless she already has!" Frau chuckled, eying Stacy. "What's up with your shirt, girl? Where are the sleeves?!"

"Her pimp probably doesn't like sleeves. You know how they are," the violet eyed girl said, acting like whatever she said was innocent. If you couldn't here the conversation, you would think Jennifer was acting like an angel. "The girls gotta look their best when workin' the streets!"

"Jennifer, that's enough!" Spitz soon pushed through the trio, going towards his friend. "C'mon, dude. You know they're wearing what they think is cute."

"But, Spitz~!" Jennifer whined, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Look at it! It's so short, and tight, and slutty! Please don't tell me that's the new style!"

"Well, it is, so get over it!" Stacy shot at the girl, only to be met with Spitz staring at her.

"Hush!" he barked, making the three jump in surprise. He sounded so mean and... murderous.

"Pssh, whatever, whore," Jennifer rolled her eyes, before wrapping her arms around Spitz. "Now, you, sir! Where is my iPod? You know I can't go through school without my music!"

"I have it! It's in my backpack!" he replied, glancing at the three girls, who were making their way over some seats, which were located right next to each other. He shook his head, taking off his backpack and going through it.

"So, Stacy," Petunia spoke quietly, smiling at her new friend. "What's up with you and Spitz? We saw your talking to him earlier! Is there something going on between you two?"

"I wish!" she sighed, stealing a glance from the male. "He's hot, in my opinion! And he seems so nice!"

"Wait... are you like, after his money?" Giggles asked, tilting her head. "Because he does have a lot of it."

"Well... yes and no," she confessed, shrugging a bit. "I mean, it would be nice to hook up with him, especially if he would buy me things~!"

"Haha! We're going to be best friends forever! I totally know it!" Petunia squealed, along with the other two girls.

"Oh, Gott, Frau! Their squealing is killing me!" Jennifer groaned, looking at Spitz with pleading eyes. "_Please_ find my baby!"

"I'm trying! Calm down, woman!" Spitz shot back, sending her a glare.

**A/N: Yes. A new story while I try to think of other chapters for the others. And yes. It's humanized~! You can also submit your OC if you want. Here's the info:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Clothing: **

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Etc. (Jewelery or tattoos... yes tattoos! There are a few people at my school with tattoos): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears (because we're all scared of something):**

**Weapons? (my friend, Danny, sometimes brings a knife to school):**

**Powers?:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes/Lover:**

**Electives (pick up to 2!): Photography [] Band [] Art [] Spanish [] French [] Wood shop [] Ceramics [] Computer [] AVID []**

**Hobbies (because we all do something after/during school):**

**~Ah, that's all! Hope to see you soon!~**


	2. Who Shall I Trust?

**A/N: UGH! GOD, I HATE FINALS AND CONCERTS! But, I'm glad it's all over. I got pretty okay grades on my tests, too! I'm so happy~! **

**Ahem. Anyways! My vacation has officially started, which means I shall be a lazy bitch who plays video games, reads manga, listens to music, and hopefully updates stories! I can't really promise anything, though. You all know how I am, but I'm trying to change!**

**So, let's get on with this chapter. I also got a few OCs, which is always good~!**

* * *

**Magic Note**

**~Who Shall I Trust?~**

"Good morning, class!" All the little chattering stopped as the students looked at their teacher, Mr. Sniffles (fear him). He had fair white skin, chocolate brown eyes, dark blue glasses that had tape in the middle, and light blue hair. He wore a blue button-up shirt, white jeans, and black dress shoes, along with his ID hanging around his neck.

"Good morning, sir!" Sniffles smiled as some of the students greeted him, though he frowned when he saw that some people were still talking, instead of following the others and being quiet.

"Blizzard! Wish! Cease your talking!" he snarled, glaring at them. The two boys sighed, nodding their heads and facing the front of the room. Stacy looked over at them. Blizzard had fair white skin, icy blue eyes, and light blue hair. He wore a white tank top, light blue jeans, and black Vans. Wish, who was sitting right in front of Blizzard, had pale white skin, blue eyes, and red hair that was spiked up. He wore a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black converse, and a locket necklace.

"Hey, Stacy!" Petunia quietly called to her friend in the front. "Do ya see Blizzard? He's kinda hot, right?"

"Totally!" she squealed, making sure Sniffles couldn't hear their conversation. "If I can't win with Spitz, I'll go after him!"

"Like, oh my God, this is so boring!" Upon hearing someone mimicking her voice quite well, Stacy looked behind her, seeing a smiling boy. He had pale white skin, black hair that reached his shoulders, a piercing in the left side of his lip, a green right eye, and a golden left eye. He wore a light blue hoodie, black jeans, a black belt, and black converse.

"Stacy Warren!" Oh boy. Sniffles did not sound or look too happy as he whipped around to glare at the blond girl. "Out in the hallway!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Sighing, Stacy stood up, grabbed her things, and walked out, giving the boy a death glare as she opened the door.

"Ugh! Stupid emo boy!" Stacy growled to herself, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe a random guy would do that to her. And how did he even imitate her voice?!

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" Looking up, the blond girl saw another female walking down the hall. She white skin, yellow eyes, black hair that reached her hips, and what looked like a tattoo on her neck under her right ear. She wore a purple hoodie, black skinny jeans, and white converse.

"Oh, me? Yeah," Stacy replied, rolling her eyes a bit. "Just got kicked out of Mr. Sniffles' class for something I didn't even do!"

"Oh," The girl looked at the door, looking through the small window and seeing the teacher sitting at his desk with an angry expression on his face. "That's why you're out here. Yeah. Mr. Sniffles hasn't been himself lately. Usually, he's really nice, but after Halloween, he came back to school really angry. I'm guessing it's about his daughter..."

"He has a daughter?" Stacy asked, watching as she nodded.

"Yep! I forgot her name, but she goes to this school. She usually hangs out in the library at lunch, if you want to find her," she explained. With a smile, Stacy extended her hand.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, I'm Stacy Warren," she spoke. The girl looked at her hand, before grabbing it firmly and giving it a nice shake.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Fang Wolf!" she replied, matching her smile. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Stacy, but I must get back to class. Bye~!"

"Yes, goodbye." Stacy giggled, watching the girl walk off. _'I wonder if she knows everyone else in this school?'_

Fourth period came pretty quick to Stacy. She entered her fourth period class, looking around. There were many people in there, surprisingly. Sadly, there was no one in there she noticed, though two people did catch her eye. A girl sat in the back near the window. She had fair white skin, violet eyes, pure white hair that reached the middle of her back, and a purple bow. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, a purple skirt with matching leggings, and black flats, along with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. The other was a boy, who sat at the back of the room, on his phone texting someone as he listened to music. He had pale white skin, golden eyes, bloody red hair that hung in his face a bit, and a nose ring. He wore a dark red hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Boony~!" the girl with white hair squealed as a male entered the room. He had white skin, a green left eye, a red right eye, and gray hair with a black mowhawk down the middle. He wore a red and black plaid shirt with a white undershirt, camo pants, and brown work boots. He also had a camo hatchetman necklace, and a tattoo that said 'Family' on his right forearm.

"Excuse me," he spoke, walking past Stacy and going over to the girl, kissing her cheek. "Hey, sweetheart!"

"Hey!" she squealed, smiling at him as he took a seat next to her. _'Hm. They seem... happy together...'_ Stacy thought with a slight smile. _'I wish I knew what that was like...'_

"Ah! You must be Stacy Warren!" The blond turned around, facing a man who made her jump slightly. He had fair white skin, emerald eyes with specks of gold in them, mint green hair, and a green beret and what seemed to be a yellow and orange shield on it. He wore an olive green t-shirt, camo jeans, black combat boots, and silver dog tags. "It's nice to meet you! I am Mr. Flippy!"

"Ah, h-hello! Are you the um... t-teacher?" she asked, giving a small smile as he stuck his hand out. She shook it, tensing in slight pain as he accidentally crushed her hand.

"Yes, I am!" he replied, giving her a bigger smile. "It's very nice to have you join our lovely 'family'!"

"This family sucks balls!" a voice shouted from the back, followed by small giggles. Stacy looked back, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Skylar! You be quiet!" Flippy growled, glaring at the red-haired student, who only shrugged.

"What? The truth hurts!" he snapped back, matching the man's glare.

"You don't have to point it out!" another boy said. He had pale white skin, emerald eyes, black hair that had toxic green highlights, and snakebites. He wore a black t-shirt with black and green sleeves underneath, dark blue jeans, black Vans, and a skull necklace.

"Everyone, be quiet!" As requested, the room went completely silent. Flippy sighed, shaking his head. "Stacy, I'm sorry. Please, take the seat behind Colt. Colt, raise your hand!"

The boy with green eyes raised his hand high, giving Stacy a small smile as she walked over.

"Welcome to room C-9, Stacy," he spoke, chuckling a bit. "To stay off of Skylar's bad side, I suggest not looking him in the eyes, and not speaking to him... like, ever!"

"Humph! He doesn't scare me!" Stacy replied, watching Colt shrug. Soon, a crumbled up piece of paper landed on the girl's new desk. She unfolded it, finding the words **'You'll be next'**scribbled on there, along with a small drawing of a gravestone on it. Okay... maybe she was a bit scared of the boy.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short and shitty and I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be... slightly better. I'm not sure. I'm really hungry, there's not much food in my house, and this chapter just went downhill. **

**Anyways, allow me to clear some things up:**

**~I don't own Boony, Fang, Sniffles, or Flippy**

**~Boony and Fang belong to BoonyTheWolf**

**~Sniffles and Flippy belong to MondoMedia, as does Happy Tree Friends**

**~My friend's OC shall be joining in the next chapter, so look out for her fabulousness!**

**~I made Sniffles a bit more meaner because... well, I couldn't really do a sweet personality for him just yet. I want to have him act all angry and mean and meh, before his softer side comes out. Why? Because this is how I operate! **

**~Yes. Flippy is a math teacher. Problem? Anyways, he's that one match teacher who dresses how he wants, had fun with his class, but isn't afraid to shout when things get out of control (just like my teacher, Mr. Anderson. :3). He also doesn't know his own strength... and yes, he was still in the WAR, but he won't flip out as much, since I don't want children dying... just yet...**

**~Skylar. Who remembers him? If you do, you know he was all nice and sweet, right? Well, I changed his personality and clothes. Now, he's a mean SOB, who enjoys fighting and things like that. Deal with it.**

**~Colt. If you guess who this is, you get an internet cookie! Which isn't as good as a real one, but it's close enough.**

**So, there ya go. Hopefully I'll update soon, but don't expect anything. I also found a new song I like, and I keep playing my game that's addicting as hell, so expect a new adventure story. BYE~!**


End file.
